During the continued efforts to improve the quality of available fruit for the consumer, the inventor discovered a bud sport of the O'Henry/Peach variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964) on a block of peaches in August of 1999. The bud sport was taken from one tree. After reexamining the fruit in 2000, budwood was collected and budded on to ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock in the dormant season of 2000/2001 on current site, which is on the west side of the Central San Joaquin Valley, approximately 3½ miles south of Kerman, Calif. Enough trees (11,403) of this invention were asexually reproduced to plant 59-66 acres. The resulting fruit produced in this planting produced highly colored fruit, with very good size, two weeks before the ‘O'Henry’ variety. In addition this fruit is very juicy with good flavor. The fruit produced in all respects is identical to the original bud sport.